MoCC: Episode 52
Arric) Ability Activate! Shining Cutter! ( Bling holds his sword out and charges towards his opponent with a shining aura ) Blue) Ability Activate! Occurring Smash! ( One of Tyrious' stripes appear out of nowhere and slam the opponent to the ground ) ( A stripe appears out of nowhere and slams Bling to the ground ) ( Bling drops his sword, while the stripe holds him down ) Blue) Ability Activate! Moonful! ( Tyrious charges into the opponent with his full moon glowing white or black ) ( Tyrious falls towards Bling with a high velocity ) ' '( Bling struggles to get free ) Arric) Ability Activate! Shining Bling! ( Bling opens his wings releasing a very bright shine, that burns the opponent ) ( Bling's wings extend with a bright flash ) ( Some of the grass catches fire ) BANG! ' '( Tyrious' fullmoon crest crashes onto Bling's head ) ( Bling stops moving with the stripe still attached to his head ) Blue) Ability Activate! Piluby! ( Buratro bangs on the ground, creating a ruby pillar ) ( Buratro bangs both his clutched fist onto the ground ) ( A crack opens and a ruby pillar rises ) Arric) Ability Activate! Rebellious Hair! ( Some of Hiriger's hair leaves Hiriger and attacks the opponent ) ( Some hairs shoot off and fly to Buratro ) ( Buratro puts his one fist onto the ground ) ( Rubies rise under Hiriger ) ( The hairs move around the pillar and continue their path ) Arric) Ability Activate! Hair Cocoon! ( Hiriger's hair closes on him ) BOOM! ( The rubies explode under Hiriger; smoke left behind ) ( Buratro flips to his feet ) ( The hairs close in ) ( Buratro jumps over the hairs and grabs the pillar ) ( Buratro climbs the pillar ) ( The hairs turn around and continue towards Buratro ) ( Buratro continues his quick climb ) ( The hairs close in on Buratro, again ) ( Buratro jumps ) ( The hairs crash into the pillar ) ( Buratro grabs the peak of the pillar with his hands and flips ) ( The pillar gets yanked out of the ground ) ( Buratro flips again with the pillar in-front of him ) ( Hairs come out of the smoke and grab the pillar ) Buratro) ...BULKY! ( The hairs push upwards, causing the pillar to quickly fling up ) ( Buratro gets flinged off the pillar ) Buratro) BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYY!!!! *Rolling in midair* ( The hairs throw the pillar away ) ( Buratro lands on his feet, after getting flinged off the pillar ) ( Hairs grab and tightly wrap around Buratro ) Buratro) BULKY! ''' '''Arric) Ability Activate! Mil Hairclone! ( Hiriger's head twists a full 360 degrees causing his hair swirl; Hiriger's head moves quicker as time goes on ) ( Buratro gets pulled by Hiriger's hair, unable to break free ) Second later... ( Buratro's in the air getting thrown around, quickly ) Blue) Ability Activate! Ruby Armor! ( Buratro's body turns to overlapping, exploding rubies ) ( Rubies cover Buratro's body ) BOOM! ( The rubies explode ) ( Buratro bursts away from Hiriger ) ( Buratro catapults off the thrown ruby pillar with his feet ) BOOM! ( The ruby pillar crashes into Tyrious and Bling, then explodes ) ( Tyrious and Bling turn to their ball forms ) ( Flames appear behind Buratro, but then smoke covers Buratro ) Arric) Ability Activate! Weaponized Hair! ( Hiriger tears two threads of his hair off; the two threads are used a swords ) ( Hiriger's hidden body tears two hairs off and holds them ) ( Ruby spit leaves the smoke ) BOOM! ( The ground in-front of Hiriger explodes ) ( Hiriger falls backwards ) ( Buratro comes out of the smoke ) ( Hiriger blocks with his two hair-swords ) ( Buratro punches Hiriger's hair-swords, breaking them and punching Hiriger, dead on ) ( Hiriger shoots backwards ) ( Buratro pulls Hiriger's hair ) ( Hiriger shoots back towards Buratro ) ( Once Hiriger reaches Buratro, Buratro grabs Hiriger's hidden neck and holds him up ) Blue) Ultimate Ability Activate! Ruby Nap! ( Buratro slams the opponent onto a ruby bed, that explodes ) ( Buratro stomps once ) ( Rubies raise from the ground ) Buratro) NIGHT TIME! *Slams Hiriger onto the ruby bed* BOOM! ( Smoke bursts 100 feet into the air and continues upwards ) ( Hiriger turns to his ball form ) Buratro) *Beats on chest* BULKY! MoCC: Episode 53 Grade of MoCC: Episode 52? S A B C D F What do you think of Buratro vs. Hiriger? Great Awesome Horrible Suck-ish Others (positive) Others (negative) Buratro's Ultimate Ability? Awesome Horrible More like a normal ability, than an Ultimate Ability Whatever Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Arric Category:Bling Category:Blueking4ever Category:Tyrious Category:Buratro Category:Hiriger